UK Episode 8-06
Hello and welcome to Whose Line Is It Anyway? the improvisation program which is celebrated by all true connoisseurs of cheap television, featuring tonight: * An old favorite, Greg Proops, and the man who put the "dud" into "dude" * Caroline Quentin, a current favorite acclaimed for her fantastic part in Men Behaving Badly * Then everybody's favorite, Colin Mochrie, matter of fact, I don't know anyone else named Colin Mochrie * Finally, the man whose name is synonymous with something which means exactly the same thing, Ryan Stiles Games * Questions Only ** Scene: Aliens meeting Earthlings * Film and Theater Styles ** Performers: Colin and Ryan *** Scene: Go into the sewers to investigate strange sightings *** Styles: Baywatch, The Waltons, One-man show, Swedish porn movie, Disney, Lassie ** Performers: Greg and Caroline *** Scene: A store detective and a shoplifter *** Styles: James Bond, The Muppets or Sesame Street, Ballet, Braveheart * Here He Is Now ** Describers: Greg and Ryan ** Guests: Caroline and Colin ** Scene: Two businessmen deciding which of the other two they're going to have to sack ** Characteristics: *** Caroline: **** Don't call her by name because she tends to cluck like a chicken **** Don't wave to her, she tends to go hysterical *** Colin: **** Don't touch him in any way, he loses all control of his bowels **** Don't raise your voice to Colin, he'll start to give you his rendition of the bible * Props : wl prop uk 0806a.jpg|Ryan and Caroline wl prop uk 0806b.jpg|Greg and Colin * Sound Effects ** Performers: Colin (acting) and Ryan (sounds) ** Scene: One minute before Colin's date is arriving * Let's Make a Date ** Bachelorette: Greg *** Caroline - Fergie *** Colin - Escaped convict *** Ryan - Angry neighbour * Three of a Kind ** Performers: Greg, Ryan, and Colin ** Job: Used car salesmen ** Scene: In a locker room * Hats ** Worst possible examples of a video made for a dating agency Winners * Greg and Colin Credits * Winners read the credits in the style of two people looking through the Guinness Book of Records Trivia * First playing of "Three of a Kind" Gallery Hats Gallery wl hats uk 0806 01.jpg|Well, mostly I'm used to working with children. wl hats uk 0806 02.jpg|We could have a nice dinner, and later, eh, I can pick up Berlin. wl hats uk 0806 03.jpg|You want to go on a date with me. No, no, you don't understand. You want... to go... on a date... with me... wl hats uk 0806 04.jpg|I'm very keen on safe sex. wl hats uk 0806 05.jpg|I am Vishnu the destroyer. Come with me or perish. Date me or face the bald guy. wl hats uk 0806 06.jpg|I will make love to you 'til I'm Thor. wl hats uk 0806 07.jpg|Maybe we could have a little dinner and later go back to your hole. wl hats uk 0806 08.jpg|Um, I've never had a boyfriend before. I don't know why. wl hats uk 0806 09.jpg|So, you wanna go on a date, you don't wanna go on a date? Listen, I'll take you on a date, we'll have dinner, then later a little hunka-hunka-hoom, huh? Whasamatter wit' you, you stupid bitch? Don't you understand English? wl hats uk 0806 10.jpg|All hands on dick! wl hats uk 0806 11.jpg|Bu-bu-bu-buh bom bu-buh bu-buh, oop. wl hats uk 0806 12.jpg|And Claire Rayner said try one with wings, so I did. Category:UK episodes